The Bounty Hunter Episode I:Abandoned
by MartyJ
Summary: Based on a true fan fiction called The Assassin by Whenthereisnothing, Gumball was caught killing Principal Brown and now lives on his own. He then learns to survive, by killing. This fan fiction will follow his adventures of a life of crime, abuse and murder


**Hi guys I'm in a good mood after the field trip, especially from the review NiteOwl18 sent to me, and now to not keep you waiting here it is The Bounty Hunter Episode I:Abandoned.**

**Chapter 1: An old friend**

Gumball: It's been 1 week since.

-Flashback a week ago-

Gumball: This is for all those detentions

-Stabs Principal Brown-

Gumball:And this is for giving Penny detention when she just helped me

-Stabs Principal Brown-

Gumball: Now to get rid of you

Ms. Simian: Hello Nig… OH MY Gosh what are you doing Watterson

Gumball: Oh shit.

Gumball jumps out from the window and begins running home.

: Hello? Is this Elmore Police? I'd like to report a murder…

-1 day later-

Nicole: That's it Gumball to pay for what you did, You're banned from ever setting foot in this house.

Gumball: WELL THAT'S FINE BY ME YOU LUNATIC OF AN IDIOT!

Gumball storms off, he was alone all alone, he knew what he had to do, Kill to survive, then he stumbled upon an old was abandoned, empty and filthy. A Perfect Base. He lived in it, a place where he could sleep, eat and watch cartoons with a flatscreen tv stolen from Masami's house(Though the flatscreen was to Gumball considered expensive but Masami had a 3D Flatscreen so she threw it in a storage room) and also where he can get contracts or bounties that he can complete or collect.

-Present Timing-

Gumball went to his backyard or a small alleyway and a client approached him.

Client: I need you to kill someone for me.

Gumball: Okay who.

Client: His name is Tobias, and I'll give you 50 grams if you can hang him to death in your warehouse, my spies will watch you to ensure the job is completed.

Gumball: First why would you kill him?

Client: He has been blackmailing my employees into giving him personal data in my company and causing a huge fall for my stocks.

Gumball: Consider him dead.

Gumball climbed up the small office of Wilson Inc. and saw Tobias sleeping on his CEO Desk he then tied him up and walked through the Crime District of Elmore back to his Safe House um I mean Warehouse. He began putting his head on a piece of rope and begin to push his body down 2 crates until he woke up.

Tobias: AHHH! Dude it' me! Tobias ya know ya friend from school?

Gumball: Oh yeah, now I remember Tobias, the douchebag who got me in detention and got Penny in Elmore Juvenile.

Tobias: Look I might have messed up a bit but

Gumball: Shut your damn mouth,

Gumball then begins to charge at Tobias.

Tobias: Why would you want to kill me?

Gumball:Money, I need the money.

Tobias couldn't risk giving his company money to Gumball, but he didn't want to lose his life.

Gumball pushes Tobias off the crates and he begins choking, The Client's spies are satisfied and went to report to the client Gumball then grabs the rope and pulls up Tobias.

Tobias: DUDE I ALMOST DIED!

Gumball: Just be grateful I didn't actually kill you, my client's spies were watching.

Tobias: Good point

Gumball: Now listen if you give me something I want and I give you something you want we can make a deal.

Tobias: Hmm alright I can offer you some cash in exchange for killing some people I want dead.

Gumball: Now you have my interest now who's my first target?

Tobias: Billy Billions. He has been getting his lackeys to steal my products, go send him a message.

Gumball:Location, price?

Tobias: He is in New York, I will get you a flight there, I'm paying you 70 gram if you can kill him and bring me 3kgs of his refined gold and platinum.

Gumball: Sounds worth it.

-The next day-

Gumball was boarding his buissness class trip to New York, his first time on a buissness class grabbed a glass of vodka or two and watched a couple movies on the in-flight entertainment and finally reached New York, he then contacted Tobias.

Gumball: I'm here what now?

Tobias: You remember Banana Joe?

Gumball: Yea.

Tobias: He will be driving a limo to Billy Billion's office you can probably see him at Exit 5D

Gumball then spots Banana Joe and enters his limo

Banana Joe: Ah finally you're here.

Gumball: Sorry if I kept you waiting

Banana Joe: Oh who am I kidding, I just arrived now lets get you a dead corpse of Billy Billions.

Gumball climbed up Billions Tower and arrived at the CEO Office he creeps up behind Billy Billions.

Gumball: Say hi to god for me

Gumball then impales Billy and then grabs 3kg of the refined gold and loads it in Banana Joe's limo

Tobias: Ah you've killed him and got the 3kg of refined gold. Perfect, Banana Joe will hand you a briefcase containing your 70 gram.

Banana Joe: Here ya go.

Tobias: I already booked you a plane back to Elmore.

Gumball:Good.

**Okay Chapter 1 is done. Anyway I'm feeling of kicking back and relaxing for a while so bye.**


End file.
